ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Masayoshi Soken
| birth_place = La Paz, Baja California Sur, Mexico | instrument = Piano, guitar | genre = Rock, jazz | occupation = Composer, sound designer | years_active = 2001–present | label = Square Enix Music }} is a Japanese video game composer and sound editor who has worked for Square Enix since 2001. Soken is best known for being the lead composer and sound director of Final Fantasy XIV and its expansions. Throughout his musical career, Soken has also gone under the names "Masayoshi Kikuchi", "Sorbonne Soken", and "Luis Noma". Biography Born in La Paz, Baja California Sur, Mexico, Soken and his family later moved to Tokyo, where he attended the Tokyo University of Science. He joined Square in 2001, where his first assignment was arranging two songs on the extended play feel/Go dream: Yuna & Tidus; he was credited as "Masayoshi Kikuchi". His debut as a composer came with the Japan-exclusive sports games Nichibeikan Pro Baseball: Final League, in which he was the sole composer, and World Fantasista with synthesizer programmer Takeharu Ishimoto. Soken came into the public eye when he performed at the 2005 Square Enix Party event and was confirmed a sound editor for the company, where he worked on Drakengard 2 and Front Mission 5: Scars of the War that year. In 2006, Soken composed and arranged the score to Mario Hoops 3-on-3 (known as Mario Slam Basketball in Europe), a basketball game developed by Square Enix and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo DS, featuring both Mario and Final Fantasy characters. Along with Kenji Ito and Tsuyoshi Sekito, he created the soundtrack to Dawn of Mana (known as "Seiken Densetsu 4" in Japan), with Academy Award-winning composer Ryuichi Sakamoto providing the main theme. Soken also arranged a few tracks from previous Mana games, and performed the electric guitar for his arrangements. In 2007, he scored the online game Elebest with Ai Yamashita. Soken has also contributed to Square Enix advertisements; Front Mission 5: Scars of the War (2005) featured the sports commercial song "Blue Stream", Soken's only composition in the game. He also participated in a Square Enix advertisement for pencils where he got beaten up by two robots; the commercial featured music composed by him. Soken created the fanfare for Square Enix Music TV, a monthly video feature where new album releases are discussed and interviews with Square Enix composers are conducted. For the iTunes-exclusive Square Enix Music Official Bootleg collection, Soken contributed the piece "Dog Street" for the first volume in 2006, and "Languid Afternoon" for the third volume in 2007; he went under the alias "Sorbonne Soken" on the third volume. In 2008, he composed the Japan-exclusive Nanashi no Game, this time under the pseudonym "Luis Noma". In 2010, he composed another sports game for the Wii, Mario Sports Mix. Since the 2010 development team reshuffling, he has been sound director for Final Fantasy XIV. Soken became primary composer for the title with the launch of A Realm Reborn and the expansions that followed''.'' Following Nobuo Uematsu's illness in 2018 , Soken composed the main theme for Shadowbringers. With the previous expansions' main theme songs having previously been composed by Uematsu, this made Shadowbringers' soundtrack the first in the Final Fantasy XIV series to be entirely written by Soken. Musical style and influences Soken primarily approaches his game composing with the player's experience in mind.https://comicbook.com/gaming/2018/06/05/final-fantasy-xiv-eorzean-symphony-masayoshi-soken/ Soken's favorite bands are Rage Against the Machine and Pennywise.http://www.rpgfan.com/features/Masayoshi-Soken-E3-2018-Interview/ Works. References External links *Masayoshi Soken at Square Enix Music Category:1975 births Category:Japanese composers Category:Living people Category:Square Enix people Category:Video game composers